<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost by Snowells1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816811">Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowells1234/pseuds/Snowells1234'>Snowells1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ghosts, Sad, Snowells Week 2020, Tumblr: snowellsweek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowells1234/pseuds/Snowells1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry suffered a great loss when he lost Caitlin his wife but what he doesn't know is that she isn't really gone. Caitlin yearns to be with her husband again but she can only watch from the shadows unable to touch him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>We're A Team Right?</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Snowellsweek2020 Day 6 prompt Ghost. </p><p>Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Harry stood in what used to be their bedroom, he was reminded of his wife and everything they’d shared. Walking towards their dresser, he saw Caitlin’s brush and her favorite bottle of perfume. Carefully, he picked up the bottle and his mind drifted to the day he had gifted it to her; it was a small present thrown in with a larger gift, a trip to a show Caitlin had been dying to see. Returning the bottle back to its rightful place, he continued to survey the room which was cluttered with memories. </p><p>So many things stood out; the unfinished book on the nightstand, the one she read before bed, and the dried-out rose he had gotten her for Valentine's day. Almost everything in here sparked a special story. Unconsciously, Harry began to twist his wedding ring around his finger as he was assaulted with the memories of his deceased wife. Looking at his feet, he spotted a familiar stain. Red wine on the grey carpet. He remembered Caitlin had spilled her drink when he had accidentally scared her coming out of the bathroom late one night. He had teased her for weeks afterwards. </p><p>Harry regretfully shoved the memory down, it was just too painful to think about now. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the adjoining bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, he turned the tap on and removed his glasses. Taking in his reflection, he wasn't surprised to see the dark circles under his eyes. Sleep had been avoiding him since Caitlin passed. Looking over, he saw her side of the bathroom, makeup all over the counter and her toothbrush in a plastic cup. He could almost hear her humming to herself as she got ready for work but he knew it was all in his head. She wasn't coming back. Tearing his eyes away, he saw the pile of dirty laundry in the corner Caitlin always complained about.</p><p>Back inside the bedroom, he noticed the black bag sitting on the bed. Harry had been avoiding it for a week now. It reminded him of the items Caitlin had needed at the hospital. Had needed. Sitting on the bed he lightly ran his hand over the rough material until he found the zipper. Slowly pulling it open, he took a deep breath. Reaching inside, Harry's hand grasped something smooth. He pulled it out and saw a familiar picture. </p><p>Looking at it, his mind was assaulted by the memories of that day. They were so happy. A lump formed in his throat as he remembered how beautiful Caitlin had looked in her long white dress with her long hair pinned up, assorted flowers placed artistically. Letting the picture rest beside him, he continued to remove items. Next removed was Caitlin's favorite jacket, the one she'd been wearing. Shaking his head, Harry built a wall in his mind, stopping the images from resurfacing. Bringing the jacket closer, he clutched it for dear life. It smelled just like her. It was no wonder he began to cry. Taking a deep if shaky breath, he smoothed the jacket out and gently placed it beside the picture. For the first time, he looked inside the black bag. A small velvet box was the only thing left. His heart hammered in his chest much like the day he'd given it to her - but this time it was for a much different reason. His long fingers wrapped around the square box, gently removing it from the bag. He stared at it for a long time, his thoughts drifted back to the night he'd proposed. So much joy and happiness.</p><p>Opening the box, nestled inside was Caitlin's wedding ring. Harry's heart felt constricted and every breath felt hollow. Snapping the box closed, he clutched the box so hard his knuckles turned white and they began to shake. Letting out a sob, he brought his clenched hands to his mouth and let the tears fall freely, something he hadn't done since Caitlin's passing. </p><p>Caitlin could only watch Harry now. Her hands longed to touch him, to feel his warmth but she couldn’t do that, not anymore. Lingering in their home, Caitlin watched the man she loves sit on their bed, hunched over, his hands busy trying to wipe away his tears. Coming closer, she sat next to him but he didn’t know that she was there. Lifting her hand, Caitlin desperately tried to comfort him but her hand just went right through him.</p><p>"I know you can't hear me, but I don't want you to think this is your fault. None of it was your fault." Her voice was like a light breeze that went unanswered.</p><p>A knock on the door caught Harry's attention. Lifting his head, he finished wiping at his tears and put on a hard demeanor.</p><p>Rising off the bed, Caitlin watched as her love headed to the door. When he opened it, she saw a teary eyed Jesse standing on the other side.</p><p>"Ready to go?" The young woman's voice cracked as she tried her best to keep her composure. </p><p>Harry nodded and grabbed his coat from the closet before closing the door. </p><p>Caitlin debated following them; she knew where they were going but it might be weird to watch your own funeral. But honestly, she knew that if the roles had been reversed, Harry would be there for her. Closing her eyes, she felt a strong wind engulf her. When it died down, she opened her eyes and she was standing in a church, the same one where she and Harry exchanged vows. Taking in her surroundings, she saw many rows of pews and the stained glass was illuminated brightly, casting a beautiful array of colors. Her eyes fell to the place she was hoping to avoid but she couldn't help looking - to the front of the church and a dark mahogany box. Feeling overwhelmed, Caitlin turned to leave just as the doors opened behind her. Harry and Jesse walked in; followed by Barry, Cisco, Iris and Joe. Seeing their solemn eyes made her stop in her tracks. This was too much. It was becoming very real for her but she couldn't understand why she was stuck. She had no unfinished business, so why hadn't she moved on to some sort of afterlife? </p><p>Fear prickled down her back and iced her mind: what if there was no afterlife? What if she was stuck here? Forced to watch her loved ones to keep living a life without her. Caitlin knew if she was still alive she would be hyperventilating right now but instead she just fell to her knees and cried. How would they cope without her? She cried for herself. Could she really watch as they moved on with their lives? Caitlin prayed this was nothing but a bad dream and that when she opened her eyes she would be back home in bed - with Harry beside her. Because this could not be happening. Ab-so-fucking-lutely NOT.</p><p>"Caitlin." An unfamiliar voice spoke up. Lifting her head, she saw a woman standing beside her, holding out her hand. </p><p>"You can see me?"</p><p>"Yes, and I feel your confusion but you can let go now. I've got you." The woman stood absolutely still and kept her hand open, reaching towards Caitlin.</p><p>Caitlin shivered. "Let go? I don't know what you mean. I need to know Harry and Jesse, if they're going to be okay…"</p><p>The woman smiled gently, her hand motionless - waiting for an unfathomable signal. "There's nothing left here for you."</p><p>"Harry and Jesse are not nothing!" Anguish colored Caitlin's voice, making it crack. "I love them so much!"</p><p>"Of course you do." The woman looked at her still open palm with what could only be described as sorrow. She locked gazes with Caitlin. "More of your family are waiting."</p><p>"I don't understand…" Caitlin turned her back to the strange woman and stared at Harry and Jesse as they held each other, silently sobbing. Her feet itched, wanting to run to them. "They're my family!"</p><p>"Sweet summer child, their journeys are unfinished."</p><p>"Nobody's called me that since I was a little girl…" Caitlin turned back to face the stranger. "Who are you?"</p><p>"Take my hand and we'll begin your new journey. You'll meet them in good time at the proper time."</p><p>Caitlin looked over her shoulder again. Harry looked at Jesse and smiled. His voice carried easily to her ears: "We have each other and I'll always have Caitlin's love."</p><p>"You're right, dad. We have to believe we'll meet again."</p><p>Harry and Jesse sat down and the church bells began to peal beautifully, an uplifting arrangement. </p><p>Caitlin squared her shoulders and took hold of the offered hand. Together she and the mysterious woman disappeared into a display of shimmering sparkling light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thank you to DancesWithSeatbelts for helping me with editing, the ending, and for coming up with the great idea of Caitlin shimmering into light. Thank you to ageless-aislynn for helping with editing this as well. </p><p>I hope you guys enjoy my first fanfiction for Snowellsweek. </p><p>Please Review.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>